A Little More Action
by Himilayean
Summary: One Direction smut- Zayn is bored of Perrie. So he goes out to find a little more action. This is my first story, so please leave nice comments! WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE IS IN THIS. Note: Louis and Harry are together, Eleanor is bitchy, and Zayn is bi. Enjoy! NOW COMPLETE!
1. In the Beginning (Chapter 1)

**In the beginning...**

Zayn Malik was always a flirt. Boys and girls were head over heels for him. He enjoyed the attention, but he wanted more than that. He wanted a real excitement and something to get his mind off society for a while. Sure, Perrie was good in bed and he enjoyed it, but she never wanted to have sex or do something romantic. She would be on tour with Little Mix or visit her mother for the week. He grew to be lonely a lot with Perrie gone. He wanted someone who would want to have sex every day at any time, filled with lust and excitement. He just wanted a little more action.

'Maybe,' he thought

'Maybe Harry is good in bed. Everyone calls him the flirt, so why not try him out?' Zayn shook his head.

'No, I can't do that to him and Louis. They are in love, and that would be horrible.' He sighed. Finding someone to have sex with was hard.

'Well they have been fighting for a while...Maybe I can help Harry lift it off his shoulders with a little...pleasure.' Zayn went hard at the sight of naked Harry.

'Shit! I can't go hard in public! What if the paparazzi is there?!' He looked around the place to see if there are any hidden paparazzi there.

'The whole point of going to Starbucks was to think and drink coffee, not to get hard by thinking of your naked best friend.' he thought.

"Alright, I think I've had enough of Starbucks today." He says and walks out of Starbucks to his car.

"Where are my goddamn keys?!" He yelled.

"Hey Zayn!" Zayn looked behind him and saw the one person he didn't want to see today, was standing right behind him.

"Hey Louis..." Zayn greeted.

"I'm just waiting for Harry so we can have coffee together. What are you doing here?" Louis asked.

'Just thinking about your boyfriend.' He thought.

"Oh you know, I'm just thinking and stuff. Thought coffee would help me but it didn't." He chuckled.

"Cool, what were you thinking about?" Louis gave a gentle smile.

"Nothing important, just random family stuff, no biggie." Zayn quickly changed the subject.

"I think Harry's here."

"Oh he is, I'll see you later." Louis smiled.

"Asshole" he muttered and smirked. He got in his car and started to text Liam.

_Hey bro, wanna hang? –Bad boy zayn xx_

_cant danis over n hay can u chec on niall fo me hes sad fo sum reson -Liam Payne_

_Yes of course Liam...Does your phone come with auto correct? -Bad boy zayn xx_

_nope –Liam Payne_

_Thought so. Good luck on getting laid tonight haha -Bad boy zayn xx_

_Naughty naughty boy zayn u r gona get in deep truble mister –Liam Payne_

_Yeah okay well I'm gonna see Niall now ttyl bro –Bad boy zayn xx_

Zayn chuckled and put his phone away. "Well, let's go to Niall's." He said and drove away.

***I'm sorry if it was terrible, this was my first time writing a story for fanfiction, so I had NO IDEA what to do. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please R+R and even add it as a favorite! c; ***


	2. Niall (Chapter 2)

**Niall**

Zayn pulled into the narrow driveway and parked. He got out of his car and knocked on the door. The door opened up to show a blonde headed boy with blue eyes eating a bag of chips.

"Hey Zayn!" Niall greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Niall, Liam said you were sad so I came by to check on you." Zayn greet with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I was kind of feeling down lately. Come in, come in!" Niall gestured him inside.

'He's so...Happy. Maybe I'll get lucky.' Zayn thought. They both sat down on Niall's sofa.

"So Niall, why are you sad?" Zayn asked.

"Well I went to go eat some Nandos and the restaurant was getting destroyed for a McDonalds! How stupid is that?" Niall pouted.

"And I feel a little left out of the bad since I'm the only single one in the band, and I feel like I should have a girlfriend to fit in, ya know?" Niall said.

"Well, not everyone has to have a girlfriend in the band. They just need to be laid once in a while." Zayn winked. Niall looked on the ground awkwardly.

"Well now that I think about it...I haven't gotten laid in a while. It sucks!" Niall exclaimed and looked up.

"You wanna get laid right now?" Zayn asked. It was silent for a bit and then Niall spoke up

"Yeah..." Zayn smiled and got closer next to him.

"Z-Zayn...What are you-" Niall spoke but got interrupted with a kiss from Zayn. They broke apart after a minute.

"What the hell?!" Niall shouted.

"You said you wanted to get laid." Zayn shrugged.

"Well yes but not with a guy!" Niall stood up shouting.

"Well no girl's ever gonna want you, there aren't many fans of you. So I'm your best shot at getting laid. Do you wanna get laid or not?" Zayn asked. Niall hesitated for a moment and paced around the room eating chips.

"I'm not waiting forever for an answer, Niall." Zayn was getting impatient.

"I-I dunno man! I've never had sex with a guy before!" Niall shouted and shoved more chips in his mouth. Zayn got up and took the chips away from Niall. He put the chips down and put his hands on Niall's shoulder. He looked at him straight in the eyes.

"It's okay, Niall. I'll help you do it." Zayn smiled. Niall look at him and smashed his lips against Zayn's. They made out for 5 minutes until Zayn broke the kiss. He crouched down and unzipped Niall's pants, exposing his boxers.

"W-What are you doing..." Niall spoke.

"Just a little something." Zayn winked. He pulled down Niall's pants and boxers together, exposing his penis.

"A-Ahh!" Niall blushed furiously and tried to cover himself up but it was too late, Zayn was already holding it. He rubbed it up and down numerous of times.

"You like that, don't you?" Zayn grinned. Niall gritted his teeth together.

"Yessssssss" He moaned. Zayn started to take it in inch by inch.

"Z-Zaynnnnnnnnnn..." Niall moaned. Zayn started to go faster and soon he was bobbing his head up and down, close to Niall's climax.

"Z-Zaynnn! I-I'm close..." Niall moaned louder. Zayn sucked harder and faster.

"I-I'M COOOOOOMING!" Niall yelled and climaxed in Zayn's mouth. He swallowed it all.

"Feel better now, Niall?" Zayn smiled.

"Y-Yeah..." Niall gasped.

"Ready for part 2?" Zayn smirked.

"W-What's part 2" Niall asked nervously.

"Your turn to please me." Zayn whispered in Niall's ear. Niall pulled down Zayn's pants and underwear. He licked Zayn's penis and left kisses on it. He took it all in, and sucked harder than Zayn imagined. Niall bobbed his head faster, and almost reached his own climax. He left bite marks on it, and licked it in swirls.

"N-Niall...FUUUUUUCK!" Zayn yelled. Niall got off Zayn's penis just in time before Zayn climaxed in Niall's hands.

"Ewwwwwww!" Niall screeched.

"It's sticky!"

"You get used to it, idiot. How was your first time?" Zayn smiled.

"Wow...It wasn't what I was expecting...Thanks Zayn." Niall said cheerfully. "You're welcome, Niall." Zayn smiled. "They made out for 5 minutes before Zayn said goodbye.

"Text me later!" Niall called out to him.

That was one great time.

***O_O I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR OVARIES EXPLODING FROM THIS CHAPTER, SO DON'T SEND YOUR MEDICAL BILLS TO ME! THIS IS JUST AWKWARD FOR ME TO TYPE THIS SEXY SEXUAL CHAPTER. IAMSORRYNOTSORRYKTHXBAI. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please R+R and even add it as a favorite! c; ***


	3. This is gonna be a long night (Chapter 3

**This is gonna be a long night.**

Zayn left the house feeling pleased. 'That was wonderful! I wonder if I could persuade Harry to do it." He smirked. He pulled out his phone and texted Harry.

Hey Harry, vas happenin'? –Bad boy zayn xx

Nothing, I just left Louis' house. We watched a movie and cuddled. What are you doing? –Hazza Stylinson.

Oh nothing just left Niall's house. I helped cheer him up for a bit since he was sad. Mind if I come over for a bit? –Bad boy zayn xx

Not at all! I'm just setting up for a party I'm throwing tonight. I'm gonna have Niall and Louis come over to help get ready. Wanna help? –Hazza Stylinson

Sure, when is Louis coming over? –Bad boy zayn xx

In 10 minutes. I'm gonna call Niall and see if he can help. Ttyl bro. –Hazza Stylinson

'Oh god please let Niall be there I can't stand being with Louis alone.' Zayn thought. He started texting Niall.

Hey bro, you gonna go to Harry's and help decorate for the party tonight? –Bad boy zayn xx

I don't know, I might not go to the party. I just don't really feel like it. –Nialler

come on , it's gonna be a great night! Can't you come and help decorate it? –Bad boy zayn xx

Fine. I'll see you in 20 minutes; my house is far away from Harry's place. –Nialler

Zayn realized he's still in Niall's driveway. 'Shit, I forgot to go home!' He thought.

Actually I never pulled away from you driveway cuz I was too busy with texting :p Just come outside and I'll drive ya there! –Bad boy zayn xx

Niall left the house and got in Zayn's car.

"Hello!" Niall smiled cheerfully.

"Hey" Zayn winked.

"So we're going to Harry's place, huh?" Niall quickly changed the subject.

"Yup." Zayn said and pulled out of the driveway. It took them over 40 minutes to drive to Harry's house. They pulled into the large driveway once they got there. Zayn noticed Louis' car parked next to Harry.

'Ugh' Zayn thought. They both got out of the car and walked to Harry's door. Niall knocked on the door loudly. The door opened up to reveal Louis holding a beer.

"Hey guys! Glad you could come and help out!" Louis greeted. They both walked into the house.

"Harry! Niall and Zayn are here!" Louis yells.

"Okay babe! I'll be out in a minute!" Harry called from the bedroom.

"Hehe...Sorry, me and Harry kind of..." Louis blushed.

"Had sex?" Niall chuckled. Zayn faked a laugh.

"Yeah. I love my Hazza.' Louis smiled. Harry walked up behind him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"And I love my Loubear." Harry smiled.

"Aww! How cute!" Niall said. Louis and Harry smiled and kissed again. Zayn rolled his eyes.

'This is gonna be a long night.' Zayn frowned.

*** AWW DON'T YOU JUST LOVE LARRY ? CUZ I SURE DO! :') SHORT CHAPTER, IM SORRY, BUT BEAR WITH ME, IT GETS BETTER! Anyways, thanks for reading! Please R+R and even add it as a favorite! c; ***


	4. The Party (Niall, Chapter 4)

**The Party (Niall)**

The party started as soon as they finished putting out the food and drinks.

Everybody came to the party; Liam, Danielle, Eleanor, Taylor and even Jade, Jesy, Leigh-Anne and Perrie, Sam, Jordan B, and Jordan K came to the party. It was the biggest party the boys have ever thrown. Everyone was dancing and drinking. Louis and Harry were making out and grinding on each other, Liam and Danielle were talking and cuddling on the couch, Jade and Sam were talking to Perrie and Jesy, Eleanor and Taylor were talking and insult Louis and Harry, Leigh-Anna and Jordan were dancing, Jordan was talking to Zayn and Niall was just looking around, trying to find food. He was looking around when the most beautiful girl he has ever seen walked in with another person.

She had long wavy cocoa brown hair and emerald green eyes with a tiny figure but big breasts. She was wearing a black short dress with a single flutter sleeve features gemstone and sequin detail with an asymmetrical neckline and a ruched body. Her heels were like a crisscross over her foot with a big heel. Her nails were white with black tips. Her iPhone 5 phone case was a Sparkling Diamond Black Bow Bling Rhinestone case, which probably costed her over a thousand dollars to get it. Niall couldn't stop staring at her, and eventually she looked back at him and smiled. He walked over to her.

"Hi..." He said.

"Hello." She gave him a gentle smile.

"I'm Niall, what's your name?" Niall reached out his hand. She gladly took it and shook it.

"My name is Kaitlyn. It's lovely to meet you, Niall." She giggled.

"It's a pleasure meeting someone as beautiful as you." Niall smiled and kissed her hand.

"Oh gosh, I'm not that beautiful." Kaitlyn smiled. Zayn walked up to them and said

"Niall, did you eat the entire damn-" Zayn stopped when he saw Kaitlyn.

"Why hello gorgeous." He kissed her hand. She giggled.

"Excuse us for a moment, please." Niall winked. She giggled and started talking to someone. Niall pull Zayn aside.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He whispered.

"I'm making friends with someone, and hopefully even more than that." Zayn smirked.

"You have Perrie, you idiot! I have nobody!" Niall whisper yelled. Zayn got a little closer.

"You have me." He said. Niall rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gay, you idiot. What happened at my house was just...a mistake. I can't fall in love with you, Zayn. You're my best man, not my boyfriend. I know you're bi, but you have to stick with Perrie." Niall sighed.

"But I don't want her! I want YOU!" Zayn yelled. Niall froze. He never thought a guy -especially Zayn- would want him. He isn't gay, he doesn't want to be. He's more interested in Kaitlyn than Zayn. Besides, they already have a gay couple in the band. A cute gay couple at that.

"I'm sorry Zayn, but I can't be with you. I'm not-" Niall spoke but got interrupted by Zayn with a kiss. He wasn't expecting this. He needed to get out of it but he just couldn't.

'Fuck it' Niall thought, and he started to make out with him. They stopped, and rushed up the stairs to the bedroom. They made out in the doorway and closed the door with their legs. They tore off their shirts and kept making out. They kept making out but Niall stopped them.

"A-Are you sure about this, Zayn? You're cheating on Perrie, w-with me!" Niall said.

"Don't worry about it, Niall." Zayn smiled.

"Are you sure?" Niall asked.

"I'm positive, now shut up and kiss me, you fool." Zayn smirked and kissed his soon-to-be boyfriend for a while.

***AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH IM SORRY ZERRIE SHIPPERS! I DON'T HATE YOU! IAMSORRY I MADE ZAYN CHEAT ON PERRIE WITH NIALL...AGAIN... ;W; THE GIRL IS OBVIOUSLY ME, C; SERIOUSLY, I LOOK HOT IN MY STORY LIKE NO JOKE BUT I CANT POST THE OUTFIT BECAUSE FANFIC DOESN'T LET YOU PUT WEBSITES UP AND ITS TOO COMPLICATED TO DO SO I'M SORRY. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please R+R and even add it as a favorite! c; ***


	5. The Party (Downstairs, Chapter 5)

**The Party (Downstairs)**

Kaitlyn wandered around, looking for Niall but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. She sighed and bumped into Louis.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said.

"It's okay, miss. I'm Louis." Louis smiled.

"I'm Kaitlyn. I'm a fan of One Direction." She smiled.

"Awesome! You seem like the calmest fan I have ever met." They both laugh.

"Hey, are you and Harry dating?" Kaitlyn whispered. Louis nodded and smiled at Harry.

"Aww, that's so cute! I'm a hardcore Larry shipper!" Kaitlyn giggled.

"Haha, again, calmest fan I have ever met!" Louis laughed. Harry stared at Louis and Kaitlyn talking and got jealous. Kaitlyn looked over at Harry and he glared at her. She made a scared face at him.

"What's wrong?" Louis gave a puzzled look.

"Harry's glaring at me, and it's really scaring me." Kaitlyn whispered. Louis looked over at Harry and put a hand on his hip.

"Harry! Come here!" Harry walked over to them and gave a look at Kaitlyn. She felt even more scared, she has never witnessed Dark Harry before, and she never wanted to.

"Harry, why are you scaring my friend?" Louis asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just getting jealous." Harry sighed.

"Hazza, she knows I'm gay. She even ships us together!" Louis says and looks over at her. Harry looks over to her.

"Y-You ship us together?" he asked.

"Of course I do! I think you two are so adorable together! I ship you, Ianthony, and PewdieCry! I'm such a fangirl, I should stop." Kaitlyn giggled.

"I'm Kaitlyn, a huge fan of Larry, Pewdiepie, Ianthony, Cry, and One Direction." Kaitlyn smiled and reached out her hand. Harry shook it and then Louis shook it.

"So you're not gonna try and steal Louis from me?" Harry asked.

"No, even though he's really hot, I won't sabotage your relationship." She giggled.

"And you won't take Harry from me?" Louis asked.

"No, even though Harry is equally hot with you, I am not gonna sabotage this perfect relationship." She smiled a wide grin.

"Well Harry, I guess you have nothing to worry about." Louis grinned. Louis and Harry smiled while kissing. Kaitlyn took a pic of them kissing and they automatically stopped.

"N-No! Delete that photo!" Louis said shakily.

"Why..? I think it's cute." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"People don't know that Louis and I are dating, they think he's still single ever since he broke up with Eleanor." Harry said calmly.

"So...You still haven't said anything about your relationship?" Kaitlyn frowned.

"Yeah...Management would kick our asses, so we keep it a secret." Louis said.

"You know, I don't think making out and grinding in front of everyone helps keep it a secret." Kaitlyn shook her head.

"They all know, we only told certain people." Louis said.

"You weren't really...umm...invited...so we couldn't keep it from you." Harry said.

"It's okay, Perrie invited me, so technically, I was invited." Kaitlyn corrected him. They all started laughing. Niall and Zayn walk downstairs, looking pleased and happy.

"There's Niall! I've been looking for him everywhere!" Kaitlyn exclaimed. Niall walked over to her.

"Hi Niall, where were you?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeah, I didn't see you for most of the party." Harry said.

"Oh I was just doing something, it's not important..." Niall's eyes wander off to Zayn's eyes and he starts smiling. Kaitlyn follows Niall's gaze and sees him smiling at Zayn. Louis sees Kaitlyn is hurt and pulls her off to the side.

"Do you like Niall?" Louis whispers.

"I-I don't know...I think I have a little crush on him!" She whispers back. Louis looks at Niall then Zayn and back to her.

"I think there's something going on between Niall and Zayn." Louis whispers. Kaitlyn starts tearing up and sobs quietly.

"It's okay." Louis says and hugs her. She sobs into his shoulder. Louis sighs.

"Fuck."

***Oh my god...I BECAME BESTIES WITH LOUIS TOMLINSON OMFGVFNRDUVFJSDUIINOVCSDJKNVFCJIBVHFU I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW~ Anyways, thanks for reading! Please R+R and even add it as a favorite! c; ***


	6. After the party (Chapter 6)

**After the party...**

The house was a mess after the party, which pissed Louis off, but it was still a good party. Louis, Kaitlyn, Niall, Danielle and Liam stay after the party to help clean up. Zayn went home with Perrie so they could have drunk sex. Niall was a little upset that Zayn went home with Perrie, but he ignored it. Kaitlyn was picking up a bottle and throwing it in the trash when Louis walked up to her.

"Are you okay, Kate?" Louis asked.

"*Sigh* I guess so. I'm still a little bummed about Niall and Zayn but I'll be fine." She smiled.

"Niall isn't worth it, honey. I know way more people who aren't gay or helping a cheater cheat on their partner." Louis chuckled.

"But who? You and Harry are dating and Liam's with Dani. I don't know who to be with now." Kaitlyn sighed and picked up another bottle.

"What does this have to do with me and Harry?" Louis asked.

"If you weren't dating Harry..." she sighed

"...then I'd try and hook up with you."

Louis' eyes went wide.

"But...Kaitlyn we're friends!" Louis said.

"Exactly! I would want to be more than friends if you were single but...You're taken." Kaitlyn said and walked away. Louis stood there, confused as ever.

'I feel so bad for her, she's such a great girl that she deserves someone good to her. She has everything a guy would want: a great personality, beautiful face, smooth silky hair...amazing eyes...STOP IT LOUIS! You are with Harry and you are gay! You have no business thinking of Kaitlyn more than a friend.' Louis shook his head and walked away.

Kaitlyn hit her head thousands of times on the wall in the bathroom. She hits it harder and harder but no one can hear her.

'Why did I do that!? I just fucked up my friendship with Louis! He's so awesome and sweet, that I fucked up a perfect friendship I needed ever since my breakup with Carter! WHY DID I DO THIS? FUCK MY LIFE!' Kaitlyn yelled in her head.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCKING HELL!" Kaitlyn yelled. Everyone looked at her. Louis ran to her.

"Are you okay!?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah...It accidentally slipped out." Kaitlyn chuckled rubbed the back of her head.

"Are you bleeding behind your head!? Let me look at you!" Louis exclaimed and looked at the back of her head. Harry gave her a puzzled look. She returned back with a shrug.

"No blood...Hehe?" Louis chuckled nervously at Harry and Kaitlyn. Harry crossed his arms and walked away angrily.

"Harry!" Louis called. He ran past everyone to Harry. Danielle walked over to Kaitlyn and helped her up.

"Do you know what's going on with Lou?" Danielle asked.

"I'm afraid not." Kaitlyn sighed.

"I'll go check on him." Liam says awkwardly and walks away. After Liam walks away, Dani crosses her arms and looks at Kaitlyn.

"I want an explanation. Why did you yell?" Kaitlyn doesn't answer.

"Kaitlyn!" Dani says.

"Okay fine! I yelled because I was thinking I fucked up my friendship with Louis because I said that if he wasn't with Harry then I would try and hook up with him but since he's with Harry then I can't get with him and what I'm basically saying is that I think I'm falling for Louis." Kaitlyn sighed after she said all that really fast. Dani looked at her like she had three heads.

"Wait...So you told Louis that you're falling for him?" Dani asked.

"Yes. But I don't wanna break Harry and Louis up so I just...I don't know what to do..." Kaitlyn started tearing up. Dani walked over and comforted her.

"It's okay, we'll get through this." Dani said and hugged her tightly. Kaitlyn calmed down. She knew she made a mistake coming to the party. But it was already done and a big mistake.

"Harry! Please don't do this!" Louis begged.

"No! This is it. I'm sorry Louis. Have...A nice life." Harry finished packing his suitcase and passed by Liam through the door.

"HARRY!" Louis screamed. Louis grabbed his arm and fell on his knees.

"Please..." He sobbed.

"Don't leave me! I BEG YOU! PLEASE!" Louis looked up at Harry crying his eyes out. Harry looked down at him. He saw sorrow and regret and hurt in Louis' eyes.

"I'm sorry, Loubear." Harry got out of Louis' grip and opened the door.

"I love you, forever and always, Louis." Harry walked out of the apartment and closed the door. Louis put his hands over his eyes and cried on the floor. "HAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!" Kaitlyn and Dani ran out of the room and saw Louis.

"Louis!" Kaitlyn yelled. Louis looked up and gave a weak smile but put his head down and kept on crying. Kaitlyn ran over to him and helped him up.

"Come on, let's go to the bedroom, you can lie down or something." Kaitlyn said and helped walk him to the bedroom. Dani and Liam helped clean everything up and left.

"Kaitlyn I..." Louis began.

"No, just...I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you or Harry or your relationship. I just...I'm sorry." Kaitlyn said and looked down.

"It's okay, Kaitlyn. You didn't mean to hurt our relationship. Harry and I were just...Drifting apart. This was gonna happen sooner or later, and I'm glad it happened sooner." Louis smiled.

"So...What was the convo?" Kaitlyn smirked.

"Well Harry got insanely jealous of you, he said that he couldn't deal with be jealous anymore, he said he knew you were trouble when you came to the party, and he wants to take a break from us." Louis said.

"Wow. He used the title of his ex's song about him and used it about me...Retard." Kaitlyn said and laughed. They both laughed.

"Dani and Liam helped clean the house, so it's only you and I left here..." Kaitlyn chuckled.

"Hehe, that aint so bad. I guess I have to get with Eleanor to turn straight again." Louis sighed.

"Why would you have to turn straight again? Everybody already knew you were straight since you single." Kaitlyn asked. Louis rubbed his head.

"It's more complicated than it seems, Kate." Kaitlyn smacked his arm.

"You idiot, I don't think you have to turn straight to be in the band. Niall and Zayn hooked up, and they're probably gay together." Kaitlyn shook her head.

"Well...Management can't know any of us are gay. They would kill us or worse...Kick us out of the band." Louis shuddered at the thought. Kaitlyn laughed.

"It doesn't seem that bad, I just hate Management. They are stupid fuckers and need to be fired. People should be able to be gay and proud of it, not have a damn beard and hide their sexuality. That's what fucked up with society these days, fucking hypocrites." Kaitlyn took a sip of her beer she grabbed from the tableside. Louis looked at her with so much respect. He has never known someone who hates Management as much as he does. Maybe staying gay wasn't so bad. If Management knew he was gay and not dating anyone else whos gay, then it wouldn't be such a big deal. He wishes Harry would stand up for Louis, but Harry just bows down to Management like they're his mother. That's what Louis hated about Harry. He would never stick up for himself. It bothered Louis badly, and he wish Harry would stick up for himself more often and not back down.

"I'm so glad someone agrees with me. Harry would never talk about management like that. It pissed me off since hes a pussy." They both laughed hard. They both shared a good bond and a great hatred for Management. They were strangers to friends then to best friends within a matter of one night.

Louis smiled.

"This is gonna be a great friendship"

***AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH I CONFESSED MY FEELINGS TO LOUBEAR! Sorry Larry shippers, It killed me to do this since I ship Larry as a romance, but it had to be done. v.v I STILL LOVE LARRY THOUGH! :D LARRY FOREVER!xoxoxoxo Chapter 7 is almost done, so I'll upload it as soon as I can. Little hint for next chapter: it involves Zayn and Harry...DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! Anyways, thanks for reading! Please R+R and even add it as a favorite! c; ***


	7. Harry (Chapter 7)

**Harry**

Zayn was driving home from Niall's flat. They had spent some time together, and are officially in a secret relationship hidden from the band and Perrie. Zayn stopped at a red light and got a text from Harry

_Hey mate :( -Hazza Styles_

_Hey are you okay? You changed your last name from Stylinson. Vas happenin? –Bad boy zayn xx_

_Louis and I broke up. I'm sad about it. :( -Hazza Styles_

_Wanna hang? We can get drunk and shit –Bad boy zayn xx_

Someone honked at Zayn. The light was green. Zayn started to drive and the light turned red for the person behind him. "Haha" Zayn laughed

_Sure, can you hurry? I wanna get drunk already! –Hazza Styles_

_Fine, I'm going as fast as I can. I'm texting and driving so gimme a sec. –Bad boy zayn xx_

He drove to Harry's house with some beer and vodka. He ran up and slammed the door open.

"VAS HAPPENIN'!" He yelled. Harry jumped up and hugged him.

"So glad you're here. I gotta ask you something." Harry said as he closed the door.

"What's up?" Zayn asked and sat down on the couch.

"So...I need to get Louis off my mind but I don't want to hook up with a girl...Should I do a girl or just go to a gay club?" Harry asked and drank a beer.

"Well...I'm free to fuck." Zayn winked.

"But Zayn...You're with Perrie...I can't do that, man. No, I'm sorry, but I can't help you cheat. I'm not that kind of person." Harry shook his head furiously.

"Oh who fucking cares Harry? I know Perrie cheated on me before, so I wanna get back at her." Zayn lied.

"Oh...Who'd she cheat on you with?" Harry eyed him suspiciously.

"Her ex. She got drunk and had sex with him." Zayn said honestly.

"Oh. That's a shame, bro. I'm sorry." Harry regretted what he said before.

'He fell for it!' Zayn thought.

"That's why I wanted to get back at her by cheating on her. I hope you understand, right?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah...I guess...If you really want to..." Harry blushed.

***Warning sex ahead***

Zayn crashed his lips against Harry's, licking his bottom lip, wanting to get inside. Harry opened the entrance and their tongues fought fiercely for dominance.

"Harry...Please..." Zayn moans. Harry rips off Zayn's pants and underwear, and rubs Zayn's hard penis. He teases by leaving little kisses on it.

"Not...Fair..." Zayn moans. Harry licks all around the penis and bites it.

"AHHH!" Zayn yells. Harry kisses the spot and takes it all in. He goes slowly, leaving little teases on it.

"Ohhhhh..." Zayn moans and thrusts his hips with the motion. Harry bobs his head up and down and grabs his own erection. He jerks off to it and they both came at the same time.

"Harry...I want you...In me..." Zayn whispers. Harry smirked. He flips Zayn over and thrusts into his ass hard.

"Owwww!" Zayn yells. Harry reaches over and grabs Zayn's hard penis and jerks it fast and hard. He thrusts faster and faster. Zayn reached his climax.

"HARRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!" Zayn screamed and climaxed. Harry did the same inside of Zayn. They both fell down next to each other.

"That was amazing, Harry..." Zayn panted. Harry turned to his side to look at Zayn.

"Where do we stand here? Are we still best friends or more?" Harry asked.

"I dunno, do you wanna be more?" Zayn turned to his side to face Harry. He stared into those big green eyes, the ones he has always wanted to stare into. Who cares about Niall or Perrie, Harry was the true one Zayn wanted. He wasn't gonna give up an opportunity to be with Harry. Even if it meant losing the best girlfriend he ever had, or losing his best friend.

"I'll be with you. As long as you break it off with Perrie" Harry said.

"Deal." Zayn said.

"I love you, Zayn Malik."

"I love you too, Harry Styles."

And it would always be that way.

***O_O AGAIN, I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR EXPLODING OVARIES, SO DON'T SEND ME THE BILLS! Zarry people, you are lucky v.v I'm the writer and I can screw this all up but I won't, no no. c: I just finished it, so I'm gonna work on Chapter 8 soon! I have been getting horrible sleep from this story, but that's the price of being a writer! IAMSORRY ZIALL PEOPLE, I MADE HIM CHEAT ON NIALL TOO. :( Anyways, thanks for reading! Please R+R and even add it as a favorite! c; ***


	8. The Interview (Part 1, Chapter 8)

**The Interview (Part 1)  
**

Louis got up groggily. He went partying with Kaitlyn last night and came home with her. They had shots and then passed out on the floor.

"Ugh, my damn head hurts." Kaitlyn sat up from the floor. She didn't realize where she was, or who she was with. Louis looked over at her and realized she has no top on; she was just in her bra.

"Umm...Girl, you have no top on." Louis laughed. Kaitlyn looked at him funny. Then she looked down and saw she had no shirt so she covered herself up quickly.

"Please tell me we didn't have sex last night and I'm not pregnant." Kaitlyn hissed.

"We didn't, don't worry." Louis chuckled. He threw her shirt to her, and she put it on quickly.

"Shit, I have an interview today with the band!" Louis said and ran to him bedroom. He changed into his normal interview clothes and ran out of the bedroom to the bathroom.

"Lou, I don't think you have to be ready so soon, it's only 7." Kaitlyn chuckled.

"The interview's at 9!" Louis shouted from the bathroom. Kaitlyn cleaned up the house when Louis walked out of the bathroom with his hair styled. Kaitlyn checked him out and smiled.

"Cute." She said. He blushed and grabbed an apple from the fridge.

"Come on, we have to meet the boys at the place where the interview is!" Louis said and pulled her to his car. They both got in and Louis drove quickly.

"I don't get why I have to go, I'm not even in the band!" Kaitlyn whined.

"You're my best friend and I want you to go." Louis looked over and gave her a wide smile and then looked away quickly.

"Fine, but only because you're my best friend and I love you." Kaitlyn smiled.

"I love you too, Kate" Louis smiled. They got to the place where the interview is. Louis saw Harry, Liam and Niall's car, but where's Zayn's? He wondered.

They both got out quickly and rushed into the place. Harry, Niall, Liam, Zayn and the Interviewers stared at them when they rushed in.

"Sorry we're late; we uhh...Slept in so we rushed back here quickly." Louis smiled nervously. Harry glared at them. Niall kept eating his chips and isn't paying attention to anything, Liam is talking to the interviewer, and Zayn is glaring at them. Kaitlyn laughed silently to herself and walked to one of the backstage people.

"What are you doing back here, it's for band member, backstage and V.I.P. people only!" The backstage person hissed. "I'm V.I.P., I'm best friends with Louis and I came here with him so back off." Kaitlyn glared at the person. Louis was staring at the argument between Kaitlyn and the backstage person, when the interviewer clapped his hands.

"Louis!" The interviewer shouted. Louis jumped and looked at him.

"Yes?" Louis asked. Harry and Zayn groaned. Niall and Liam laughed at how Louis wasn't paying attention. The interviewer apologized for shouting.

"The interview will start in 30 seconds!" A backstage person yelled. The audience, including Kaitlyn, sat down in the crowd. Kaitlyn was in the front. She smiled at Louis and put a thumb up. Louis smiled back and mouthed 'Thank you'. She nodded.

The interviewer spoke. "Welcome everyone! Today, I will be interviewing all of the band members of One Direction!" Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Hi there 1D, what are your names?" The interviewer asked. ***Note: The order of when everyone says their name is who they are sitting next to. Example: Harry is first and sitting next to the Interviewer. Then it goes to Niall and he is sitting next to Harry.***

"My name is Harry." Harry said and winked at the crowd. The crowd cheered. It made Zayn jealous.

"My name is Niall, and I love food!" Niall shouted. Everyone laughed and cheered.

"My name is Liam Payne." Liam smiled. Everyone cheered.

"He's also Daddy Direction!" Niall laughed. Everyone laughed including Liam.

"My name is Zayn Malik." Zayn smirked. The crowd cheered. Harry winked at Zayn and he winked back.

"My name is Louis Tomlinson." Louis smiled at Kaitlyn and she cheered with everyone. She was probably the loudest.

"And I'm Carl!" The interviewer grinned. Everyone laughed and cheered the loudest.

"So, Harry, tell me, how was your relationship with Taylor Swift?" Carl asked.

"Well, it wasn't real. She was a beard and we didn't even know each other for long. She wrote a damn song about me! That ruins your whole image when she writes a song about your breakup or how awful you are for breaking up with her." Harry frowned. Everyone cheered. Louis and Liam laughed. Carl faked his jaw drop and laughed.

"Haha, that's wonderful. Zayn, Louis and Liam, tell me, how are your girlfriends?" Carl asked as he sipped some of his coffee. Zayn's eyes went wide. Louis looked at Kaitlyn with a worried face.

'Just be honest.' Kaitlyn smiled at Louis. He smiled back and looked at the interviewer.

"Danielle's doing really well, she got some new clothes for her and she looks really cute. She also played with our dog, Loki and we gave her a bath." Liam smiled.

"Perrie's doing well. We had a trip in Paris and we had a romantic kiss." Zayn smiled. Harry looked down in disappointment. Louis didn't speak.

"Louis? How is your girlfriend, Eleanor?" Carl asked. Every stared at Louis, even Zayn and Harry.

"S-She's not my girlfriend anymore..." Louis said. Everyone gasped.

"So who is?" Carl asked.

"Nobody. I'm just single, I guess." Louis shrugged. Everyone laughed.

"What about _her?_" Carl points to Kaitlyn in the crowd. Kaitlyn's eyes go wide and she blushes deeply. Harry frowns and crosses his arms angrily.

"Louis, what about her, huh?! Is _she _your secret girlfriend?!" Harry yells.

"What? No we're just best friends!" Louis blushes. He glares at Harry. Carl looks at him to her then back to him and smiles.

"Louis, you've been staring at her for the whole night. Are you sure you don't have any feelings for her?" Carl smiled. Everyone cheers and takes pictures.

"I'll b-be right back..." Louis gets up and rushes to the bathroom. Liam and Niall were about to get up but Zayn stops them. Carl smiled widely. They continued with the interview and Kaitlyn snuck out of the room. She ran to the boys' bathroom and before she knocked, she heard him talking. She listened to what he was saying.

"I don't even know how to answer that question! I should've automatically been able to say yes but...I just couldn't answer it." Louis sighs.

"Maybe I am turning straight after all and I can't realize it..." Louis said.

"Oh god, they'll probably set me up with a beard or even worse, _Eleanor." _Louis made a gagging noise. Kaitlyn laughed silently.

"*Sigh*, I should get back to the interview..." Louis says. Kaitlyn hears walking and runs into the girls' bathroom. Louis walks out, hearing the banging of the door for the girl's bathroom, and peeks inside to see who did it. He sees Kaitlyn standing in front of the mirror, on her phone texting someone. He felt his phone vibrate loudly.

"Shit!" He whispers. He quickly turns his phone on to read the text.

_Lou, I'm sorry about what happened in the interview. –Kaitlyn xoxo  
_

He sighed. He can't blame her for all this. This wasn't her fault, it was his. Now all of the news media will put up headlines that her and I are together.

_It's okay, Kate. Just come to my house after the interview, we should talk. –Loubear Tomlinson_

_Okay, as long as I'm not in trouble. Hehe x –Kaitlyn xoxo  
_

_Oh you're in deep trouble, you'll need a spanking. (; x –Loubear Tomlinson_

_Ooh, I'll be looking forward to that. (; -Kaitlyn xoxo  
_

Louis chuckled. He loves texting her, especially when they flirt. He goes back to the interview and stands in the background. Harry glares at him.

'You're late.' Harry mouths.

'I know. I was texting someone.' Louis mouths back.

'Let me guess, Kaitlyn?' Harry mouths.

'Yup.' Louis smirks. Harry frowns.

"Oh, Harry, I see you're frowning. Is something wrong?" Carl asks. Harry looks over.

_"No, I'm fine."_ Harry says, and winks. It drives Louis crazy. He hates when Harry's playing hard to get.

'Playing hard to get, I see.' Louis mouths.

'You know it, boo.' Harry winks.

'Oh please, I'm over that already.' Louis rolls his eyes.

'Mhm...Riight...' Harry looks in the other direction. He ignores Louis now for the whole interview. Suddenly, a pair of hands covers Louis' eyes.

"Guess who?" they giggled

"My girlfriend."

ight...' Harry looks in the other direction. He ignores Louis now for the whole interview. Suddenly, a pair of hands covers Louis' eyes.

"Guess who?"

"My girlfriend."

***THE FEEEEEEEELS MAAAAAAAAAAN! Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while, I was busy with school and homework and it's just horrible. So I left a little cliffhanger at the end, which I have now decided will be a 2 part chapter, so stay tuned! Anyways, thanks for reading! Please R+R and even add it as a favorite! c; ***


	9. What Happens Now? (Part 2, Chapter 9)

**What happens next? (Part 2)**

The room was silent. Even the interview was dead. Everyone was staring at Louis. The cameras were pointed on him. His heart was beating so fast, he felt like it was gonna stop. He turned around to see Kaitlyn, all pale and wide eyed. Carl was pleased, until Harry shot up out of his chair, exploding out of anger.

"WHAT!?" He screamed. Louis looked back at him and frowned.

"Why the fuck do you even care? You have Zayn to fuck now, so stay out of my fucking business!" Louis yelled. Niall was wide eyed. Zayn's face lit up red with anger.

"Zayn's my boyfriend, not Harry's! We had sex over 10 times now!" Niall exclaimed. Harry gasped. Zayn was all pale. Harry glared at Niall.

"Niall, he's MY boyfriend! We hooked up last week!" Harry screamed.

"Excuse me? I HOOKED UP WITH HIM FIRST! HE CAME TO MY HOUSE AND GAVE ME A BLOW JOB TO RELIEVE MY STRESS! AT THE PARTY, HE EVEN YELLED HE WANTED ME AND WE HOOKED UP! HE SAID HE WOULD KEEP OUR RELATIONSHIP HIDDEN! WE DIDN'T WANT TO GET OUR ASSES KICKED BY MANAGEMENT! SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND, BECAUSE HE'S MINE!" Niall screamed off the top of his lungs, and even tried to tackle Harry, but Louis held him back. Harry stood there, frozen. He couldn't believe this. Zayn said he was with no one. He lied about Perrie cheating. He lied about being single. He lied about their whole relationship.

"I-Is this true...Zayn?" Harry asked quietly. Zayn looked down in shame and nodded. Harry exploding in tears and fell to the floor.

"You lied to me Zayn. You said you would leave Perrie and you said you wanted revenge for her cheating on you. But she didn't...And I fell for the lie. I can't believe this..." Harry sobbed.

"Perrie, if you're in the audience, I'm so so so so sorry...I'M SORRY!" Harry screamed and cried. Zayn heard someone starting to cry in the audience.

_Perrie_.

'Oh no' he thought. He rushed up out of the seat. Perrie started walking through the crowd, to the exit.

"Perrie wait!" Zayn yelled. He jumped off the stage and ran after her. The whole audience started crying from the breakups and new romances. Liam hugged Louis and Kaitlyn. He felt like Niall and Harry didn't deserve any sorrow after what happened. They helped Zayn cheat, and even cheat on each other. No one should feel sorry for cheaters. The band was breaking, and Liam didn't want that to happen. He wanted his best buds with him, till death. He wanted them with him, even if they made a horrible mistake.

"Harry...I'm sorry..." Niall said. He looked up at Harry.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." Harry said. They both got up and hugged each other. All the Narry shippers said Aww and That's so cute. Louis ran over to Carl.

"I am so sorry about this, this is my entire fault." Louis pleaded. Carl laughed.

"Kid, you made this interview more interesting that it would ever be! I'm glad you did this, even if it broke up the band. Sorry kiddo." Carl patted Louis' shoulder and walked up to the front of the stage. Carl cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry that this interview is short, but we will give you all two free tickets to their next 1D concert as an apology for you spending over 100 dollars to see this interview first-hand. Sorry for the misunderstanding, please see the door man on the way out to get your free tickets!" Carl said. Everyone cheered and clapped. Louis looked at Carl.

"What the hell? How did you get so many tickets?" Louis whispered. Carl chuckled.

"You see, if you were here for the interview, it started to fall apart so I sent a secret message on the break to buy over 300 tickets for them. It costed over 6000 dollars!" Carl exclaimed in amazement. Liam walked over to Louis.

"Buddy, it'll be okay. I'm sure Kaitlyn will forget what happened. She must've taken the joke the wrong way, right?" Liam said. Louis looked at him.

"It was a joke, right...?" Liam asked. Louis looked at him again. His eyes widened.

"Oh god...I thought-"

"You thought wrong. I've...Changed my sexuality ever since I saw her at the party and bumped into her. She was so beautiful and stood out the most. She made me wonder what my sexuality really is." Louis smiled a little. Niall ran up and looked at him with seriousness.

"You...You really like Kaitlyn, do you?"

"Of course I love her! She's my everything! I have to see her, where'd she go?" Louis exclaimed. Liam and Niall pointed over at the exit, fans are still trying to get out. Louis tried to look for her figure in the crowd. He saw her, close to the exit.

"Go get her, tiger." Harry smiled as he walked up to Louis. Louis smiled and hugged Harry. "Thank you. For everything." Louis said and broke the hug. He rushed off the stage and into the crowd, trying to find his perfect everything, his babe, his girlfriend, his true love after all.

Zayn rushed off to chase after Perrie, and he grabbed her arm and pulled her. Perrie tried to break free and struggled.

"Perrie please listen to me, I can't live without you, I love you!" Zayn said.

"Then why did you cheat on me? Especially with your goddamn best friends!" Perrie yelled.

"I-I don't know, okay? I was stupid! I shouldn't have done it! I can't lose you!" Zayn yelled.

"I'm not dealing with this anymore, Zayn! This has gone on for too long enough! I'm packing all my stuff and leaving you." Perrie teared up and got her hand free. She walked away crying.

"I'm not losing you...I'm not afraid to kill anyone in my way to get you with me." Zayn growled. Perrie ignored it and walked away. Zayn ran up to her and tackled her. He grabbed her to when he can drag her to his car and kidnap her. Which he really did. Perrie tried hard to get away. She kicked him in the balls, she screamed for help; she even tried seducing him to let her go, but none of the worked. He taped up her arms and legs, and he forcefully made out with her when they got to Zayn's secret hideout. None of the boys know about it. She was terrified of what would happen next. Is she gonna die? Is she gonna live? Is she gonna get raped? The answer was pretty clear. He tore off her shirt and stared at her big breasts. He licked his lips.

"Time for dinner." He smirked.

Louis ran through the crowd, searching for Kaitlyn, needing to talk to her. He saw her beautiful curly hair and gorgeous body. She walked out of the door and walked through the street. Louis runs up the street, trying to find her and sees her standing in an alleyway. He walks up to her silently. She was thinking deeply while looking down, not paying attention. She looks up and sees a shadow of a man in the shadows behind her. She's too afraid to look behind her, she's frozen in shock. The shadow comes closer and closer until he grabs her and pins her to the wall.

"Please! Please don't hurt me!" She begs. She can't see the face of the man, but she can see his smirk.

"No can do, lady" He says with lust in his voice. He crashes their lips together. She doesn't disobey. They make out for a few minutes then break apart. She looks up at him.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"That's a little too personal, miss." He smirks. She frowns and crashes her lips into his, their tongues battling fiercely. ***Where have I seen that before?* **She pulls away. She tries to walk away but he pins her to the wall and kisses her neck. She moans quietly. He whispers hotly into her ear.

"I want you." She crashes her lips into his, and he ends up pulling her to the ground. They make out on the floor for a long time. It turns to nighttime; the stars are shining brightly in the night sky. He pulls away, and moves a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Goodbye." He says and stands up. He turns to walk away.

"Wait! I don't know your name!" She exclaims. He looks back and smiles, even though she can't tell. He turns around.

"Don't worry about it." He says and walks away into the light. She gets up and sighs. She wishes she'd known the guy's name so she could see him more often. She gets out her phone and texts Louis.

_I think I just had the best time of my life. –Kaitlyn xoxo_

_How? –Loubear Tomlinson_

_This man, I don't know his name sadly, came up to me and we made out. It was so sweet. I wish I saw him again, but I don't think I will. :( -Kaitlyn xoxo_

_Just keep your chin up, you'll meet him soon, don't worry. If you don't, then I'll always be there for you. xx :) –Loubear Tomlinson_

_Aww, thanks boo, you're the best! xo :) –Kaitlyn xoxo_

_Can you come over; I kinda need to talk to you about something... –Loubear Tomlinson_

_Sure...I'll be there in a half an hour. I'm walking since I ran away from that awful interview place. –Kaitlyn xoxo_

_I'll pick you up, meet me at the club. I'll be there in 10. :) –Loubear Tomlinson_

_Okay, hurry! It's cold out here! –Kaitlyn xoxo_

Louis had to change his clothes and restyle his hair. He left his house and drove to the club. He parked in a spot and got out. He walked up to her.

"Lou!" she said.

"Kate!" He said.

They hugged. Paparazzi came and took pictures. He didn't care; he just wanted to be with his love. He walked her to his car and they drove to his house. They got to the house and walked in. Kaitlyn sat down on the couch and Louis grabbed two beers for them. He handed one to her.

He felt nervous. "So...What I texted you about..." he began.

"Go on." She smiled gently. Louis held out his pinky.

"Promise me you won't freak out with what I have to tell you?" Louis said. Kaitlyn wrapped her pinkie around his and held it like a newborn baby. He blushed but got the redness away just in time before she noticed.

"Kaitlyn...I've realized that ever since we met at the party...Ever since we bumped into each other...I realized that you're amazing. You're beautiful, funny, smart and just plain amazing. I can't describe how I feel about you. For the past weeks, I've been questioning my sexuality. So now I decided...I'm not gay anymore, because of you. The one thing I didn't tell you when Harry and I fought were I told him I was starting to like you. I couldn't get you off my mind; I just needed you with me at every moment. When you left the interview, I followed you into the alley. I wanted to speak but I didn't. My body took over and made me kiss you. I felt wonderful having you in my arms, kissing you like we're lovers, and everything. I talked to Liam about it, and he said to tell you how I felt when the moment was right. After that kiss...I felt it was right to tell you how I feel about you. The feeling I've always had, even when I was with Harry. I was so jealous when you wanted Niall instead of me...It pissed me off badly. But I wanted what made you happy, so I just played along and acted cool. But I wasn't cool. I should've told you how I felt about you when you told me. In all honesty, I felt the same way about you too. I felt like Harry was just a beard, like Eleanor. Truth is...I love you, Kaitlyn. I always have and I always will." Louis said. Kaitlyn sat there in tears.

"I love you too, Louis." Kaitlyn whispered. She leaned in and kissed him. It was a romantic and passionate kiss. They wrapped each other's arms around each other. Louis was waiting for this moment to happen. They pulled away.

"This is the best moment of my life, Kaitlyn." Louis whispered and smiled.

"This is only just the beginning." Kaitlyn smirked and pushed Louis on the floor. Louis sat there wide eyed.

"W-What are you-" She sat on him and put a finger on his mouth.

"Shh...Just relax." Kaitlyn smiled and kissed him. They rolled around on the floor making out.

Zayn got off of Perrie and pulled his underwear back up. He got dressed and looked down at her. She was crying and hurting everywhere.

"It's still not as good as gay sex. You can't even take a dick to the ass!" Zayn yelled. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face.

"I'm going out." Zayn said, and slammed the door behind him. Perrie sat there, thinking of an escape plan for many hours. She was able to untie herself hours later and call the police. She was escorted to the local police station. She explained everything to them. She told them about the abuse and rape. She told them where he was. The police were shocked about this, and they were sent out to get him immediately. Zayn was arrested and went to a court date where he was sentenced to 5 years in prison. The band was falling apart at this moment. One Direction was seizing to exist.

***OOOOH IM IN A RELATIONSHIPIONAY WITH LOUIS FUCKING TOMLINSON. ASDJKGFHDUISGFODSLGUFODLSGHFDUSLHGUFIOA dead. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! Dx I'm tied up with school and family drama and I had writers block, so I'm sorry!Anyways, thanks for reading! Please R+R and even add it as a favorite! c; ***


	10. The Ending (Chapter 10)

**5 years Later...  
**

Zayn has been in jail for 4 years. He has a restraining order from Perrie so he can never see or talk to her ever again. The boys found out about it and were heartbroken. The band couldn't go on without their band mate, so they decided to end the band.

Perrie was in therapy for many months, and has decided to take a break with dating. She inspired millions of people with her terrifying story and how she got help. She has been seeing a guy but she doesn't plan on getting anything more than that for a while. Her life has forever changed ever since the incident, and she feels wonderful now that's she's free from the heartbreak and terror.

Niall has gotten over Zayn, and now has been seeing a girl named Brooke who he is madly in love with. They have been dating for 4 years and Niall plans on proposing real soon. Everyone in the band is invited-even Zayn. Niall and Liam have been extremely close. Liam will be the best man for Niall and Brooke's wedding, and Harry will be the ring bearer.

Liam has gotten married to Danielle 1 year after Zayn was arrested, and they are expecting a baby girl named Lani. Liam keeps in touch with all the boys except for Zayn. He wanted to get the band back together but it just wouldn't be possible without Zayn. Liam treats Kaitlyn like she's his little sister, so he is protective of her. Danielle has gotten a job as a model, and can see Liam at any time she wants. They got a bigger apartment, so they will have a lot of room to take care of Lani and Loki. They are turning out into one big happy family.

Louis has been dating Kaitlyn ever since they kissed. They are always happy with each other. They finally made love on their 1 year anniversary since Louis was scared that they were taking things too fast. Louis and Harry have become best buds again, smiling and hugging. But they will never be as close as they used to be, since Louis wants to stay faithful and not make it seem like they are dating. Louis came out to the media and said that Harry and him were in a relationship and Eleanor was a beard, but they broke up and now Louis is with Kaitlyn. Louis and Kaitlyn got a Chihuahua named Willow, who is feisty and sweet. Just like their kid will be.

Kaitlyn has gotten closer with the boys, especially after Louis and her started dating. She's close friends with Danielle and Brooke. She doesn't talk to Perrie that much, but she still misses her. Kaitlyn dyed her hair red to match Louis', and she doesn't feel like taking the red away. She is working as a model, and she made a deal so that she can go on tour with the boys and be able to spend time with Louis when he is off tour or having a day off. She has everything she ever wanted, and she couldn't ever ask for more.

Harry is currently single. He has sworn to stay single for a while so he can rebuild the courage to date someone. Louis and he got matching tattoos, which say 'Be my Harry' and 'Be my Louis'. Louis promised Harry that he can plan his wedding in the future. Harry is going to be the best man and will be the ring bearer. Harry started reworking at his bakery but if One Direction reforms; he'll gladly take the job.

"_This won't be the end of One Direction. I'll make sure of it." –Liam Payne_

***Well...That's it...The end of A Little More Action...I really loved doing this story, and I might make a sequel if someone asks. The quote at the end was a good ending in my opinion, so no h8. I'm a little bummed this story didn't get reviews, but that usually happens on a smut first story. Thanks for all the readers who read this story, and you can request for me to do a story of anything like more One Direction stories or even anime stories like idgaf. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please R+R and even add it as a favorite! c; ***

***To clear up some things that people may be wondering:**

**NO I don't hate Zerrie or Larry. In fact, I ship Larry hardcore but Zerrie I don't mind.**

**NO I don't like Elounor. I personally believe that their relationship is fake and Larry is real. sorrynotsorry**

**YES I put myself with Louis and broke Louis and Harry up. What I originally planned on was I was with Niall and me and Louis were best friends. But then I realized that this story was about Zayn hooking up with all the guys, not me. So I just put it where Niall and Zayn hooked up together. No biggie.**

**NO this might not be the end completely, I might just make a sequel just for fun. (If I make a sequel, it won't be a smut. It won't have any graphic sex in it, so don't worry.)**

**AGAIN I want to thank all my readers for reading this story,**


End file.
